star_conquistafandomcom-20200213-history
Vithmiris Kartk'daaikrokk
Overview The Vithmiris Kartk'daaikrokk (Vithmiris Consciousness) is dominated by the Vithmiri race. The Vithmiri are a molluskan race hailing from the ocean moon, Kuesur'a'ruvou ("Daughter of Love"). Kuesur'a'ruvou orbits the planet Ruvou, third planet from the star Phrouku. The Vithmiri are intelligent creatures with a great sense of pride and honor. However, it is their sense of pride that has caused a desire for genetic purity resulting in common use of prenatal genetic modification in an effort to achieve purity. Such usage of genetic modification has led to a several decade long debate regarding the morality of prenatal modification. Nevertheless, genetic modification as well as robotic enhancement is commonplace among the Vithmiri. Recent History The Pimaasaka is a relatively new government in the long line of governments that the Vithmiri have assembled under. Various forms of liberty and authority have ruled the Vithmiri since evolving from industrial society to post-industrial society. Vithmiri dating is based around the before and after the foundation of the Pimaasaka, in part to the authoritarian nature of the Pimaasaka and the stability that the Pimaasaka has provided in the past centuries. BR - Before Reorganization AA - After Reorganization 2000 BR - 1800 BR The 200 year period between these two dates was one of the few eras of stability following the development of post-industrial society. During these years, Ruvou was colonized and the Vithmiri population reached 12 billion. 1799 BR - 1100 BR This period was marked by constant war and excessive strife. Technological advancement outside of applications of war pretty much halted and the Vithmiri population slowly increased as opposed to previous rapid increases. The Vithmiri population reached 15 billion in this time and Ruvou was scarred by war. The Kasrax Agreement spared Kuesar'a'Ruvou from the horrors of war. 1099 BR - 800 BR Following the 2nd Kasrax Agreement, the 700 Year War was ended and a 300 year peace reigned. During these centuries of peace, Ruvou was healed, technological stagnation ended, the Vithmiri population soared, and Auhrd and Qarargr were colonized. The Vithmiri population reached 20 billion. The Kasrax Agreement Enforcement Council was founded during this time and to unify all Vithmiri peoples. 799 BR - 400 BR Following the Auhrd Declaration in 797 BA, 300 years of peace was shattered. The Republic of Auhrd was declared in light of faltering KAEC authority and a series of terror attacks were conducted by Auhrdan radicals on the KAEC capital, claiming the lives of dozens of council members and thousands of civilians. A state of war was declared between the KAEC and Republic of Auhrd several hours later. With the KAEC crippled, the Provisional Military Government of Phrouku was declared, to which Qarargr quickly declared independence from, forming the United Qarargri State. Having had its hands full with the Auhrdan rebels and considering the peaceful exit of Qarargr, the PMGP refrained from declaring war on the UQS. After several major naval and planetary defeats against the PMGP, the Republic of Auhrd unconditionally surrendered in 411 BA. Due to the UQS's reliance on Ruvou for food, and the proven strength of the PMGP's military, Qarargr was peacefully reintegrated in 409 BA following several diplomatic ventures from both sides.The PMGP was reorganized as the Unitary Republic of Phouku in 402 BA. During this time the Home Guard was founded and the Vithmiri population increased to 24 billion. 399 BR - 1 BR During this time of relative peace, with the only conflicts originating from Auhrdan separatism, though another armed conflict was never achieved during this period, technology and culture once again flourished, Ruvou completely healed from the wars prior to the foundation of the KAEC, and the Vithmiri population rose to 27 billion. Other than lively debates in the Senate and countless protest regarding Auhrdan separatism, this period was rather event less up until 17 BA. Around 17 BA, the URP slowly marched towards a second civil war as internal unrest and decadence in the Senate steadily rose. 0 AR - 400 AR Backed by a majority of the Home Guard, a coup at the hands of disgruntled officers was initiated in Kasrax. The officers, tired of seeing Senators pander for popular support rather than actually guide the Republic towards further greatness, massacred 347 Senators in one day by striking during a yearly meeting. The Pimaasaka was declared shortly thereafter and shortly after that, a Second System War. Auhrdan separatist took the coup as an opportunity to overthrow the weak governance of Auhrdan, starting a Second Auhrdan Rebellion by the Auhrdan United Front. Home Guard loyal to the Pimaasaka initially tried to hold positions on Auhrd but where soon routed back to Ruvou. Qarargr's government saw the Pimaasaka as barbaric for slaughtering the Senate and illegitimate, as such they declared independence as the Free Republic of the Outer System. Unlike on Auhrd, loyal Home Guard divisions were able to effectively entrench themselves on Qarargr, weakening the planet's defensive capabilities from further invasion. 43 of 78 states on Ruvou did not support the Pimaasaka and declared independence several days after the FROS, forming the Coalition of Ruvou. Locked in a four way civil war in less than a month, the Vithmiri once more fell into a long period of war. The Pimaasaka, understanding the importance of Ruvou as the system's breadbasket, focused its forces on subduing the Coalition, which was achieved by 34 AR after a ruthless and bloody campaign led by the Home Guard. With Ruvou back under control, attention was turned to the FROS. During the reclamation of Ruvou, Home Guard positions on Qarargr were fortified and reinforced, providing the Pimaasaka with an advantage and a quick victory on the planet. Officially, the FROS surrendered in 101 AR but insurgent activity continued on some parts of Qarargr, and in former FROS space. Unlike the First Auhrdan Rebellion, the new rebels were far less ideologically driven and more inclined towards proper tactics and operations. As such, the Pimaasaka did not quell the second rebellion nearly as fast as the first was quelled. After two centuries of stalemate and millions of casualties on both sides, the scales tipped in favor of the Pimaasaka. Following the obliteration of the AUF's Sword Armada in orbit of Ruvou, Auhrd was put on the defensive and Auhrd was put under siege four times, with the four allowing for the full invasion of the planet in 389 AR. Peace settled upon the system once more by 399 AR. The Auhrdan will for independence was crushed by their second defeat and their separatist movements quickly died out. During this time, the population increased to 29 billion. 401 AR - 500 AR The Pimaasaka spent the century following the Second System War crushing opposition in any form, cementing its rule as the unitary power among the Vithmiri. Despite brutal removal of opposition through the use of the Home Guard, this period saw a return of prosperity to the Vithmiri and the wounds of war were quickly healed. The Vithmiri population increased to 32 billion during this time. 501 AR - Present Current time period. The rule of the Pimaasaka is unquestionable and entrenched. The thought of rebellion is non-existent as the Vithmiri spread beyond the confines of their home star and into the void beyond. Government The Vithmiri have organized themselves into a moon-wide government organization. By Human standards, their government would be considered a Geniocracy (Pimaaksaka). Meaning, the government is elected based on their capacity to meet a certain minimal criterion of problem-solving or creative intelligence. Geniocracy's criticism of normal democracy is that the institutions of democracy become more concerned with appealing to popular consensus through emotive issues than they are in making long-term critical decisions, especially those that may involve issues not immediately relevant to the electorate. The Vithmiri Primaaksaka has evolved into a sort of bureaucratic , benevolent dictatorial oligarchy, with the Prime Director and his/her auxiliary Directors heavily controlling or influencing matters of state and civilian affairs. Dozens of committees, such as the Committee of Expansion and Exploration or the Committee of Economic Growth, serve as regulators for related Directors and help to ensure that the Kartk'daaikrokk runs efficiently and smoothly. Directors of the Pimaaksaka Prime Director - '''The overall head of state with ultimate authority over all government and civilian affairs. Oversees major government operations (in some cases minor operations as well), military operations, and economic affairs. '''Sub-Prime Director of External Affairs - '''The Sub-Prime Director of External Affairs is one of two Sub-Prime Directors. The Sub-Prime directors were established to ensure that the government continues to operate smoothly even when the Prime Director is unable to carry out his/her duties for any reason. The Sub-Prime Director of External Affairs oversees all external dealings in the absence of the Prime Director, or diplomatic endeavors and maintenance in the presence of a viable Prime Director. '''Sub-Prime Director of Internal Affairs - '''The Sub-Prime Director of Internal Affairs is one of two Sub-Prime Directors. The Sub-prime Director of Internal Affairs oversees all internal dealings, both civilian and government, in the absence of the Prime Director, or serves as a secretary to the Prime Director in the presence of a viable Prime Director. In a secretary role, the Sub-Prime Director of Internal Affairs's primary responsibility is to serve as chief adviser to the Prime Director. '''Director of the Economy '-' Oversees economic affairs, both mall and large, and is charged with command or co-command, depending on purpose overlaps, over all economic related Committees. Also oversees industrial and environmental regulations is is expected to maintain economic integrity through a balance of Eco-friendly regulation and industrial regulation. Additionally, the Director of the Economy is in charge of government budget making. 'Director of the Military - '''Rather straight forward, the Director of the Military oversees all dealings and operations of the military. The Director of the Military is the 2nd to first, directly behind the Prime Director, head of all chains of command for all branches/divisions of the military. '''Director of Scientific Achievement -' The seat of the Director of Scientific Achievement is one of the most respected and coveted positions within the Pimaaksaka. The Director of Scientific Achievement is charged with the advancement of the Kartk'daaikrokk technologically. Major Committees of the Pimaasaka 'Committee of Expansion and Exploration - '''Charged with preparing new star systems for settlement and development. This is carried out through the naming of planets, stars, and points of interest, planning seeding efforts, drawing up zones, and issuing development license. '''Committee of Economic Growth -' Primarily complies reports on economic development and makes predictions to be used by the Directors for budget making and state projects, as well as economic reports designed for civilian use. Military The Vithmiri government has heavily invested in defensive technology in an effort to expand technological progress and to improve profits. The current mind-set among the Vithmiri is one of caution and reservation rather than xenophilia or active aggression; However, offensive capabilities are not lacking. The Vithmiri rely upon mechanical and robotic warfare with a majority of infantry being outfitted with light exosuits and with several divisions of heavy infantry equipped with Ohreae'trhourr Battlesuits. This isn't to say vehicular military applications are not used. The Vithmiri Military boasts a large assortment of vehicles, ranging from the hulking Drouudduokh-Class Dreadnought to the FV-11 Scout Utility. Notable Units Home Guard Comprised of twenty-seven divisions of the most elite soldiers that the Kartk'daaikrokk can offer, the Home Guard serves as the nations special-forces, elite shock troops, and crack soldiers. Despite the name implying purely defensive roles, the Home Guard is no stranger to offensive roles, the most famous being their role in the 4th Assault on Auhrd during the Second Auhrdan Rebellion, in which the 62nd Guard Brigade, surrounded and low on supplies, slaughtered a rebel force that outnumbered them 3 to 1. The Home Guard has been romanticize and the subject of much popular culture in the last few centuries for their exploits. Their roles in several massacres and slaughters of dissidents to the Pimaasaka has all but been forgotten thanks to propaganda and their fame. Notable Military Inventions/Innovations Ohreae'trhourr Battlesuit Designed to provide Vithmiri soldiers superb protection from environmental and combat factors in a multitude of settings. The Ohrea'trhourr Battlesuit has been proven to operate in the vacuum of space with no ill-effects on the pilot while also being able to sustain temperatures of 410F for limited amounts of time. Not only is the battlesuit temperature resistant, but it has proven to work in a myriad of biomes and conditions. Two models currently exist, the OT-A 11, designed for general use, and the OT-B 4, designed for amphibious use. The OT-A 11 is the most widely used and has been issued to several divisions while the OT-B 4 has exclusively been issued to the Home Guard. Laser Lance The Laser Lance was originally designed to serve as a secondary weapon system for corvettes and fighters. However, shortly after its introduction, it was decided that the weapon would make an excellent primary weapon option. Since this revelation, several variants have been introduced. The X-13 for instance, is a commonplace Laser Lance, being equipped primarily on destroyers and cruisers, while the smaller RO LLS and RO LLSb serve as secondary weapons for both corvettes and heavy fighters. The hulking HBL 111 model serves as a mainstay for battleships and the HBL 27A for dreadnoughts. Laser Lance systems are often supplemented by auto-cannons on screen ships and auto-cannon/anti-ship weapons on capital ships. Gallery VC2.png|Vithmiri Category:SC1